


Worth This

by Ineffable_Vulpix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bickering, Crepes, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fat Shaming, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Not Beta Read, Other, Sentimental, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), and Aziraphale doesn't care, only hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Vulpix/pseuds/Ineffable_Vulpix
Summary: Aziraphale finds the reprimand from 1793. Crowley would rather the bookshop be purged of any Heavenly letters, but sometimes the angel would like to be reminded of whats important to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Worth This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and first thing I have written in a long time. Time to hope no one I know finds me.

_2019, Some time after the Apocalypse_

_Oh dear_ , Aziraphale bustled around the shop taking note of the shadows growing longer, _He’ll be here any minute now and I did want to find those cufflinks..._

As Aziraphale huffed and busied himself searching through the drawers in his desk he lamented his ability to complete get lost in a book. It wasn’t his fault he came across a limited edition copy of Hemmingway hidden away during a particularly nasty bout of book burning. He quickly flipped through the loose papers in the bottom drawer when he paused on a pristine white envelope, embellished with gold wings and a similarly golden wax stamp.

The angel let out a breath as he stood up and took out the letter, reading its contents not for the first time. Printed on a heavy card stock and seemingly untouched by age, the letter read:

  
_Formal reprimand dated August 15, 1793_

_To the Angel Aziraphale, principality, Former guardian of the Eastern Gate._

It did not escape his notice that Gabriel managed to emphasize the “former” yet capitalization managed to escape him when it came to the proper titles.

_Heaven has taken notice of what seems to be an unusual number of miracles recently, seemingly of a small and frivolous nature such as:_  
_Reheated ‘hot cocoa’_  
_Added ‘ground black pepper’ to ‘steak pie’_  
_Added ‘marshmallows’ to ‘hot cocoa’_  
_Reheated ‘hot cocoa’_  
_We understand your work on Earth is important, but it is necessary to remind you that your station is meant to serve the Heavenly Host. It is concerning that you should continuously taint your heavenly vessel. It has not escaped our notice that over your earthly station you have disregarded your physique as a warrior, the Lord made us all perfect in Her glory, to sully her work can only be taken as a blatant disregard for Her. It is unbecoming of an Angel to partake in inferior human practices and shall we continue to be notified of such flippant disregard to the Lords power and greatness, we shall have to take stronger action._  
_The most Holy Archangel,_  
_Gabriel._

Aziraphale huffed and quirked his lip in amusement, recalling fretting for the better part of the day before immediately forming a plan to meet with Crowley as a pick-me-up.

“Forgetting something Angel?” He heard the familiar drawl behind him, not without an undercurrent of laughter hidden in its teasing. Aziraphale jumped in surprised with a hand flying to his chest.

“Of course not, my dear...” He began, taking in the auburn hair and dark glasses with a smile, but paused as the letter was snatched from his hand and the demon hissed as he took in the contents, Aziraphale huffed and began to chastise “Now really Crowley! You could always just ask to read it inst-”

“Why in hells name don’t you just burn this? I thought we agreed we didn’t need mementos...No wait, never mind I still don’t care for you near fire... but anyway...” Crowley said making a broad sweeping gesture, giving Aziraphale the opportunity to grab the letter back, returning it to the envelope and setting it on the desk.

“Really Crowley, it's just a letter, and If I have to pass by that awful statue each time I visit your flat, I fail to see how my possessions are any of your concern!”

“You like the statue! Said it reminded you of my dashing res-”

“the other one.”

“Oh.” Crowley said stupidly then went through a series of groaning sounds that can only be likened to a door creaking. “Doesn't matter! Why keep something that just brings up bad memories?”

“They aren't bad memories.”

“Oh! So missing Heaven now, are we?” Aziraphale noticed the demons nostrils flare and his jaw set, as if ready for a fight. He primly straightened up and intertwined his hands behind himself, letting his lip quirk a little which only seemed to irritate his partner more.

“you know...” Aziraphale began in his all too prim manner “I did keep that on my desk for a good 3 weeks while I found out you were frolicking around Paris.”

“Hold on,” Crowley raised an eyebrow “You did what?”

“Did you fail to check the date?” Aziraphale said returning the letter to Crowley’s hand, earning a glare before opening it once more and examining it, he straightened as realization dawned on him.

“1793...The Bastille?” It was a statement more than a question “...I thought you complained for over an hour over lunch about this? Why the sudden attachment?” he waved the letter about and Aziraphale sighed and snapped it back to the drawer with a miracle. 

“It's not sudden. I kept that one on my desk for quite a while, even Gabriel complimented me on taking my devotion seriously.”

“Oh so need a little reminder that your-”

“It reminded me of you.” Aziraphale cut him off before his temper could flare again “In a time when we couldn’t have each other, not openly.”

Crowley paused mouth open, then in a careful motion placed his hand gently on the back of Aziraphale’s head, his lips pressed to the soft curls on the side. “You have me now.” he muttered gently against him.

“And you have me, fully.” Aziraphale hummed in contentment wrapping his arms around Crowley's waist “But after 6 millennia I rather like a periodic reminder of just how hard earned this is.” 

They held each other a moment before the demonic sense of mischief could no longer be contained and he grinned “So this is you finally admitting that you got captured in the revolution on purpose.”

“Oh, really Crowley, did you think I just had those shoes shined for a beheading?” Aziraphale rolled his eyes but smiled, pulling away and looking at his love with a well-matched mischief. “Now, I am feeling a bit peckish...What would you say to some crepes?”

“You're a bastard.”

“You love me.” Aziraphale’s eye crinkled warmly as Crowley only grinned fetching his car keys out of his pocket, turning on his heel in a swift motion and heading to the door.

“Come on then, you get tetchy when you’re hungry” Aziraphale sighed pointedly but there was no heat in it. He glanced back at the desk once more before he followed.

_You have me now._

Yes, and every reprimand, judgement and trial had been worth this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
